


Little Things

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Genderswap, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: All the little things in one's life can sometimes come together in the most fortuitous of ways.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Fest: wizard-love 2012  
> Prompt #8: A spell or a potion or a curse goes awry and a couple (or threesome) find themselves temporarily gender-swapped.
> 
> I was so excited to see this prompt. I had just been thinking of this exact thing, with this particular pairing. And here someone was, agreeing with me that it needed to be written. I hope the prompter enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It was amazing the things that run through one's head moments before disaster strikes, just at that instant when the imminent calamity is recognized. In this case, for instance, what went through Harry's mind were all the little things that were about to culminate into a single point in time. Well, that... and he was going to kill Ron.

The first of these things was not a month after the Battle. All Harry had ever wanted was a real family. Once he had one, though, he discovered they drove him crazy. Molly was, of course, ecstatic over having Harry live at the Burrow until he decided what he wanted to do.

Harry never had a mother to care for him, tell him what to do. What he had was an aunt and uncle who told him if he didn't do all the work, he wouldn't have a place to live. And while Mrs. Weasley never threatened to kick him out, (Harry wasn't sure she would even know how,) she always seemed to have the oddest chores for him to take part in at the most inconvenient time. 'Inconvenient' because it always ate into what seemed to be so little time he and Ginny had together to put things back to rights.

His room, if one could call a cupboard under stairs a 'room,' had been, if nothing else, private. It was the same with Dudley's second room. In locking him in, they also locked everyone out. And at Hogwarts, despite the communal, somewhat impersonal nature of the dorms, his bed was his space. Which is why it struck him as odd, not mention extremely obnoxious, that in a house where everyone actually loved and cared for each other, he had not a single moment of privacy.

No one knocked. His belongings seemed to be fair game. He could never find his own stuff when he needed it. And he wasn't allowed a single minute alone with Ginny – when he wasn't doing the odd chore.

These little things added up to his decision to move out. What surprised him more was Mrs. Weasley's lack of argument. In fact, she went full force in helping him clean up the place, and even allowed everyone to use magic. Not that she could complain too much, Number 12, Grimmauld Place was Harry's, after all.

Little things had a tenancy to grow, and the next thing to happen was Ron following him to Grimmauld Place. Of course, Harry had no problems letting his best mate live with him – with the understanding that under no circumstances, not even Ginny being in his room, was he allowed to go into Harry's without permission.

Then Ginny moved in. So, maybe that wasn't such a little thing. And it wasn't even official. But she happened to spend the night more often than she stayed at the Burrow. Her mum was upset, but since Ron lived there, too, she didn't fly off the handle. Much.

And no one barged into his room when they were together.

There was also the little fact that Ron didn't really spend any time at their place. Hermione's parents were staying in Australia. It turned out that, even after telling Hermione there was nothing to forgive her for, they liked it there and wanted to stay. Hermione, on the other hand, wanted to stay in England, earn her N.E.W.T.s and work for the betterment of magical creatures. So, she ended up with her parents house, still in the Granger name, and never sold when they left. (After all, how could someone named Wilkins sell a house in the name of Granger?) Living there all by herself was too much temptation for Ron.

However, as far as Ron was concerned, he still had claim to living at Harry's. For all the time he spent at Hermione's (which was, in fact, all his time,) he seemed to find just enough time to drop his dirty stuff in the living room of Grimmauld Place. He wasn't embarrassed by it, not at all according to him. He was worried that if he brought it to Hermione's, she would make him clean it all before they could spend time together.

And no matter how many times Harry yelled at him, or Ginny for that matter, he never put the stuff in his room.

The last, and perhaps strangest little thing, was Luna. She had shown up one day, asking the use of Harry's basement to try making a potion, and didn't seem to ever actually move back out. She went about her life, worked at the Quibbler, and did other things Harry had no clue about, but seemed to have made Grimmauld her home as well. It wasn't a burden on Harry, and Kreacher thought the 'odd moon girl' was ever so much fun, and so Harry never thought of broaching the subject with her.

Yes, all these little things were about to come to one, catastrophic moment.

Harry had just looked up to see Ginny walk in with a pitcher of her heavenly lemonade (of which Harry had yet to pry the secret from her.) At that moment, he saw Luna come into the room from the basement, a tray of potions in her hand. And Ron's bag of dirty clothes in front of the basement door.

As anyone could see coming, and no one would have been able to stop, Luna stumbled over the bag. Her arms involuntarily swung up to keep her balance, throwing the phials into the air. All of them smashed harmlessly on the walls, the ceiling, or the floor. All except one, which arced through the air with a grace that belied it being simply a glass bottle.

Harry could see it all in slow motion, and there was not a thing he could do to call out. Not before the potion fell precisely into the pitcher, where it had a violent reaction with the delicious beverage and exploded everywhere.

Oh yes, thought Harry, just before the newly formed substance coated him. He was definitely going to kill Ron.

There was a moment of silence as the three house mates processed what had just occurred. Then Harry felt the need to break it, hoping that they weren't about to die some horrible, protracted, painful death at the hand of one of Luna's concoctions.

"Luna," he asked. "What were those potions?"

"Polyjuice in various states," she replied, seemingly at ease with the whole affair.

"Various states?" asked Ginny, looking worriedly at the slime that coated her arms.

"There are several, individual steps in the brewing of Polyjuice that can be skipped and still produce a stable base. It won't work as Polyjuice, of course, but I was trying to find which one would attract the Moroccan Libidinous Lemur Bat."

"The Moroca...." began Ginny, slowly, before she was cut off by Harry.

"And what would lemonade do to incomplete Polyjuice?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she responded with seeming joyfulness. "Won't it be wonderful to find out?"

"Wonderful?! Luna aren't you wor- Ah!" cried out Harry as a not unfamiliar sensation of burning spread over his skin, followed by a melting feeling, as if his skin were wax. He had clamped his eyes closed against the heat, but could hear Ginny cry out, followed by a similar moan of surprise from Luna.

The whole thing seemed to take a shorter amount of time than he remembered, and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Ginny. Sort of. It was clearly Ginny, and definitely not one of her brothers. But Ginny, such as she was, was male. It wasn't that hard to tell, given her lack of breasts under her tight shirt, and the shorts that now fit much differently.

Turning his head towards Luna, the situation was the same. Luna was much more conservatively dressed, but knowing now what to look for, it was obvious.

And then the realization hit him. If Ginny and Luna were now male... He looked down. At his breasts. His very prominent breasts.

"Uh, Luna?" he asked, his voice decidedly lighter, and a little bit higher.

"Oh, my," she said, her voice not much change, though there was a resonance to it. "Gender transformation. And apparently to one's self, rather than to another form. Fascinating."

"Fascinating? That's what you think?"

"Well, isn't it? Polyjuice can change you to a different gender, of course. But it's always to another subject; one already that gender. It doesn't just change you to yourself. And you are a very attractive girl, Harry."

"I, uh... what? No! I'm not a girl."

"I dunno, Harry, I think I have to agree with Luna. You are quite the hottie. Then again, I may be biased. I always think you're hot," said Ginny.

"Oh, my," said Luna, something approaching shock in her voice. "Is this what it's like for you?"

"For... what? Me?" Harry was still trying to get over the fact the he was a _girl_ , but looked back at Luna to see a clear tenting in the front of her skirt.

"Definitely attractive," agreed Ginny once again. "And these shorts are not made for men. Ow ow ow, need extra room..."

Harry, his head on a swivel, looked back at Ginny to find her pulling her shorts off. Jutting out of the top of her very skimpy knickers was a modestly sized erection. His own was bigger, but only by a little.

"So, this is what you feel when I dress that way?" asked Ginny. "How do you deal with it? Right now, all I can think about is pinning you where you sit and plunging this into you. It's so... primal."

"Yes. Primal. That is a very good word," said Luna, who had pulled off her skirt and knickers and was apparently studying the erection jutting from between her legs.

In watching Luna, he missed Ginny sidling right up to him, sitting next to him on the sofa. "So, Harry," she said into his ear. "Since I know what it's like for you to be aroused by me, shouldn't you know what it's like for me?"

"No!" cried out Harry. "I'm not a girl!"

"You are for now," said Luna. "Though I can't think of anything that would make it permanent, I have no idea how long it will last. You might as well enjoy it. The two of us seem to be."

"I'm enjoying something, that's for sure," said Ginny. "And I think I'd like to enjoy it a little more."

"But... I... no..." stuttered Harry.

Ginny's voice instantly lost the aggressive quality it had taken on since the potion's effects became apparent.

"Harry," she said softly. "If you say no, then no means no. You never forced yourself on me, I won't do it to you if you honestly don't want to. But think of this. You once wondered to me how to make me happy. You said you obviously didn't know what it was like for me, so you only had what I could tell you."

"It's so nice you talk about those things. So many Ravenclaws never seem to. For being older members of the house of intelligence, they can be quite unintelligent at times," interjected Luna. "I saw many couples break up just because they didn't communicate. I would really like for you not to break up."

"Er... Thanks?" said Harry.

"Right. Anyway, think about it, Harry. Now you can know. I can help you feel it, and when it's all over, you can know how do things for me. Perhaps even surprise me – not that I'm upset with what we do now," Ginny quickly finished. "Please, Harry, I'd love to do the same for you. To know what it feels like to help you better."

"Yes," agreed Luna. "I've always wondered what it was like for a male. I have to wonder if males also assume what it's like for females."

"I... uh..." Harry just couldn't seem to get coherent response formulated to either of them.

"What about it, Harry? Have ever wondered, deep in your dark desires, what it was like have a... a... pussy?"

"Ginny!" responded a very shocked Harry. But she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"To know what it was like to have a cock inside you? Pleasuring you? It doesn't make you gay to wonder about it, you know. Curiosity is a normal thing. And it's not like it's some strange man, is it? It's me, us, just like it always should be."

During her speech, her voice quieted. Her face slowly approached his, and despite it being so... male, it was Ginny. And he could never resist Ginny when they were this close. So when she leaned in, placing her male lips against his softer, feminine ones, he couldn't help but respond in kind.

It was nice; comforting even. He had always felt like he was possessing Ginny when he kissed her. Not that he needed to control her, but rather like something inside of him needed to know that she was his, that she was really with him. He didn't feel like that now. He felt like Ginny was there for him, taking care of him. It was alien, and yet so perfect.

He opened his mouth and invited her in. Her tongue, honestly not a whole lot different, if slightly wider, was a familiar thing. An anchor to normal in the increasingly foreign sensations that were starting to course through his body.

Where normally his desires all went one place, crying out for more, driving him forward, this was a slower, more sensual sensation. His desire for Ginny, no matter how she was, was just starting to simmer beneath the surface of his entire body. There was the beginnings of an ache in his breasts, but not overpoweringly so. It was in harmony with everything else.

And now that he was focusing on what he was feeling, what Ginny was inspiring inside of him, he moaned.

She pulled away in response, and he wanted to follow her.

"You're feeling it now, aren't you? The slow start? The desire for more? It gets so much better, trust me," taunted Ginny. "But now I understand how much control you have to give that to me. I want to throw you down, plunge into you and finish this. I need to get to the end. I almost can't wait."

"So don't," chirped Luna, who at some point had sat herself on the sofa, on the far end from Harry. She was now completely naked, her long legs were sprawled wide, and her hand was wrapped around her cock as she was obviously pleasuring herself while watching the couple. "He should give you fellatio. This is all about learning, right?"

The suggestion shocked Harry more than anything else that had happened so far. He was almost to grips with currently being a girl, and he still wasn't sure what would happen if and when he and Ginny went all the way. But, to put a... a penis in his mouth?

"I'm not sure it's _all_ about learning, Luna. But it's not a bad idea," said Ginny. "So, how about it, Harry. Wanna make me cum with your mouth?"

She must have noticed his indecision, because her voice became soft once more. "It's just us, Harry. No one will ever know. And we certainly won't think less of you for it. But if you say no, then no it is."

"I... I don't know."

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I want to make you feel good. I'll always want to make you feel good, Ginny. But, doing _that_ to another guy..."

"But, as you repeatedly pointed out, you're not a girl. Which means I'm not a guy. I'm just Ginny. Your Ginny. And I'd really like it if you made me feel good."

Her logic was sound, as odd as it was. And while, deep down, something was still rebelling, she was right. She was Ginny, and it was just them...

He leaned in to kiss her again, and moaned when she returned the gesture. And steeling himself with his mind made up, he moved away from her mouth, kissing down her more defined jaw, and down her neck. Her chest just wasn't the same without her breasts that he loved so much; so perfect were they in size. 

But he pretended they were, just to show her he loved her, and help himself settle the fact that she was still Ginny.

He licked, nipped and sucked just a little on her nipples, the lack of breast feeling a little odd. He continued down her muscled chest, licked down her abs, until he reached her prominent cock, jutting from a sparse nest of red hair.

Harry fought himself in the moment of truth. He, a guy, wasn't gay. It was a visceral thing. But way deep down, in the fantasies that were in him from when he first started having, well... fantasies, there was always that curiosity. That wonder. What was it like? And Ginny was right, she wasn't _really_ a guy, so who better to try with?

Steeling himself, he licked her, right up along the underside to the very tip, and felt better about it when Ginny moaned 'Yesssss.' Encouraged, and thinking to what he himself liked, he did it once again, ending with a suck at her head, just enough pressure for her to feel it.

And judging by the thrust of her hips, feel it she did.

"More, Harry," she groaned, and was echoed by an inarticulate moan from Luna, who was still watching the whole thing.

Going for broke, Harry descended onto her cock, imagining what he liked, and applying the right pressure; just enough to feel, to build up the pressure. He firmly ignored _what_ was in his mouth, and focused on pleasuring his Ginny, whose groans were very quickly increasing in intensity.

He increased the pressure on her cock by sucking in a little bit at a time, using her moans to gauge his timing, and slid his mouth up and down her cock, in and out of his mouth. He imagined he could feel what she was feeling, and at what he knew was the right time, he reached up with his hand and wrapped it around the base of her cock, squeezing ever so lightly.

From then on, it was all rhythm and increasing pressure. He followed Ginny's vocal cues and sped up, increasing pressure with his mouth and hand, and, readying himself – it was Ginny, after all – sucked as hard as he could just as she cried out, and felt her warm spend in his mouth, swallowing as best he could.

"Oh. My. God," breathed Ginny hard as Harry tried catching his own breath. It was truly a rush, and he could see why Ginny liked doing it for him. "Is that what you feel every time? It's so... powerful. Aggressive. It's like everything just pours out from one place; like I _had_ to do it. It was amazing."

She placed her hands on the sides of his head and pulled him up to kiss him. Between their breaths, her tongue invaded his mouth, cleaning what little he didn't swallow yet.

"That's not too different from your taste, Harry," she said once she broke their kiss. "Now, I think it's time to show you the other side."

Before Harry could say anything – not that he was going to protest, the thrill of his activities had done wonders for quelling his trepidation and made him want more – Ginny flipped their position so that he was now sprawled on the sofa and she was over him. She slid her hands under his shirt and up his skin. It seemed a little more sensitive than usual, or maybe that was in his head. What wasn't in his head was the rush of pleasure when her hands slid, so lightly, around the edge of his breasts.

It was like a warmth, pleasant and promising more, spread through his whole body, just under his skin. And between his legs, where he was used to the pressure building, a drive urging him on, instead there was just a warming, deep within him. And his breasts, they were, at that moment, the most affected. There was a tightening, a pleasant ache, squeezing from the inside and culminating at the tips.

He could feel his nipples, something that was definitely new for him.

"You can feel it, can't you?" asked Ginny. "The start of it all, just there, just waiting."

She deftly used her arms to move his shirt above his breasts, exposing them for him to see for the first time. They were bigger than Ginny's, but just as firm. His areolae were darker, and his nipples more prominent. And they were tight, and hard. He could now see it as much as feel it.

And then Ginny cupped her hands around them. She didn't squeeze them or maul them, she just rubbed, with a tiny bit of pressure. A massage, that's what it was. But the feelings were not only those of relaxation, but also tinged with... lust. It was not how he was used to feeling it, but that's what it was nonetheless.

As her hands continued their ministrations, allowing the sensations to slowly, sensuously build within him, Ginny leaned over and kissed him again. He happily joined her, and then moaned in disappointment when she moved away from his mouth. Her wet kisses trailed down his jaw to his neck, when she spend a moment sucking and licking just behind his ear. She moved down to his shoulder, placing feather light kisses as she went. And as her position shifted, so did her hands, and her thumbs began strumming over his very tight, very erect nipples.

It was like a something inside him directly connected his breasts to his pussy. It was like nothing he had experienced as a guy. Her actions spread a much stronger, much quicker pleasure through his body, and now... now he was slippery. He knew what it was, of course. He quite liked it with Ginny. But with himself, he could feel it as a getting ready. As a guy, he wanted more just to get to the finish, but now, as girl, he just wanted more.

All this went through his head between the first flash of pleasure and the second, and then Ginny moved down, over his chest, and her mouth latched onto his breast. The 'more' he was looking for built, heating just under his skin, the ache in his breasts simultaneously settling away with Ginny's hand and mouth, and growing as he moved closer to... well... He would just have to see.

He moaned under Ginny's mouth, and then squealed – he actually squealed – when his trousers were slid past his knees and her other hand, the one no longer at his breast began touching him elsewhere. Touches of her finger tips slipped through the wetness that slicked his skin between his legs. They stroked up and down, and then rubbed between his folds. He moaned louder at the new, amazing sensation.

The more Ginny rubbed and sucked, the more lust built up beneath the surface, and he didn't know how much more he could handle. It felt as if heated pleasure was beginning to subsume his being. And then her fingers reached the top of his folds and lighting struck through his body, traveling along his skin, searing his muscles, skin and bones all at once with heated bliss.

There was a cry, but he couldn't figure out where it came from.

Ginny's fingers slid back between his folds, now rubbing repeatedly at his clit as they did so. At his breasts, her hand was rubbing faster, focusing on his nub, while her teeth lightly clamped down, squeezing with painful ecstasy. And when he thought his skin would leap from his body, he felt her push a finger _inside_ him.

White exploded everywhere, and he was now sure he was screaming.

Ginny was still moving her hands, wiggling her finger, licking at his breast. And he could breathe again, but the explosion didn't seem to go away.

"Do you want more, Harry? Because there's so much I want to try," he heard Ginny say through a haze.

He was pretty sure he said 'Yes' in response, but it was difficult to know for certain.

A familiar groan came from next to him, and when he turned his head, he realized he had forgotten Luna there with them. Her hand was wrapped around her own cock, slick with recent orgasm. She pulled it up to her mouth and tasted it experimentally.

"Not bad. I think I wouldn't mind doing that for a guy a liked," she announced.

"Well, I'm about to return the favor for Harry," Ginny said. "Would you like to try it on me?"

"I think that would be lovely. But perhaps our hormones are running a bit high. Testosterone is known to cause males to not use their brains in making decisions."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," conceded Ginny. "But Harry currently has no testosterone. Harry? Would it be okay if Luna tried it on me. I promise she can try it on you, later. After."

The last bit was sultry for a male voice, but Harry clearly recognized Ginny's playful side. She was adventurous in bed, that was for sure, but they had made promises to each other. She had always claimed that there was someone she trusted who, if Harry wasn't with her, she would love to try new things with. This was definitely a new thing, and he could guess now at the who.

Perhaps he should have thought it through, but even with no testosterone, his brain was a bit fried at that moment. And it seemed to make Ginny so happy. He moaned in the affirmative as her finger inside of her grew. A moment later he realized she had added a second and moaned again, Luna chirping a happy note as she dove down between Harry's legs to sit between the sofa and Ginny, laying out between Ginny's legs.

Ginny groaned before she attacked his breast with her mouth again, never letting Harry actually settle from his first, female orgasm. She moved quickly away from his breast, and kissed her way down his stomach, before settling in between his legs. She groaned once more – evidence of Luna's activities – before her tongue began lapping at the fluids that seemed to soak his skin.

If her hand had been good, this was heaven. The slick sensation of wet on wet, rubbing against more nerves than he thought were possible. Lighting once again crackled up his skin, and Ginny's fingers, sliding in and out of him, wiggling as they did so, driving it on.

And then thunder roared through his ears, following the lighting up his body as her tongue caressed his clitoris. Rushing momentarily drowned out all sound, and somehow, he stretched even further as Ginny added a third finger. The stretching was almost painful, but lost in the sensations coursing through him, over him.

Colors started to flash when her fingers came out, only to be replaced with her tongue, slithering just inside of him, sliding slowly through him as her mouth clamped over him and began to suck. He cried out, wanting, needing for the sensations to break, but they only drove up further when vibration traveled through his very core as Ginny moaned into him.

And with one last shake of her head, her lips scraping across his clit, her tongue moving in ways her fingers never could, the explosion he had been waiting for washed over him with an intensity he never could have expected. Colors became white became red became colors, and his own voice was a counterpoint to the thunder in his ears.

When he was aware of the cool, room air blowing over his slick, hot skin, he opened his eyes to see Ginny grinning at him, fire in her eyes.

"Do you want more, Harry?"

He could only nod.

She stood and leaned over him, her hands braced by his shoulders, when he felt another pair of hand working between his legs, placing Ginny at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

He nodded once again, and felt himself stretch in places he never could have before. It should have been painful; he was sure of it. But instead, it was... full. He could feel himself making way, adjusting as Ginny slid into him, taking her time. He knew she was ramped up from Luna, she had to be. And the struggle on her face told him she was forcing herself not to take him.

He remembered their first time, and fought himself as well, not to grab her and pull her in. No matter how much he now wanted it, or how much he wanted for Ginny to be able to do it, he knew better, and so let her take it slowly.

The fact that he could feel her sliding inside of him fascinated him on some obscure level, but it was quickly overcome as the sense of her inside him fed his fires, stoking them back to flame.

Soon, both too fast and forever, he could feel her body pressed up to his. He reveled at everything. And then she was pulling away, the loss inside him, the emptiness, caused him to moan, though the pleasure where their bodies joined positively thrummed. Just when he thought she was going to pull all the way out, she reversed and began filling him once more.

Faster this time.

Over and over she drove into him, faster and harder with each cycle, until he couldn't tell the difference between empty and full, and her body striking his caused an eternity of ecstatic thrumming to course through him, a rhythm of bliss that pushed him ever further and further toward the end.

He heard a cry, loud and gruff, and he could feel her pulse, throbbing inside him as she came.

And still the energy crackled, waiting for release.

As Ginny collapsed onto the sofa next to him, breathing harshly into his ear, heat cooling his sweat soaked neck, fingers played at his folds once more, and a mouth covered his breast. Luna's mouth. Luna's fingers.

One finger. Two. Three were quickly plunging into him. And then they curved, bending, rubbing zones of pleasure he was sure he would have felt by now. Before he could wonder at it, though, they pressed up, and there was no buildup as nirvana exploded in a cry of color and sound of silence. Forever took place in just an instant of eternity, before blackness claimed him.

When he came to, he was laying lengthwise up the sofa, with Ginny laying on her side, over his left against the back cushions. Luna was sprawled in a slouched sitting position at the other end of the sofa, Ginny's legs curled next to her, his own legs in her lap.

He tried to ask something, anything, but all that came out was a groan.

"Welcome back, love," said Ginny into his ear. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," he croaked. "So wonderful."

"And I have a new respect for you, as well," she agreed.

"Oh yes. It is so very interesting," said Luna.

The three lay sprawled there together for quite some time. Eventually, Luna sat up and swiped a little of the spattered potion off the side table with her finger, and then licked it.

"Uh, Luna?" asked Harry. "Are you sure you should be..."

"Hush, Harry," the blonde cut him off. "Ginger?"

"I'm going to assume you mean the lemonade," said Ginny, dryly.

"Yes. You use ginger in it."

"A couple of drops of extract," Ginny agreed.

" _That's_ what you put in the lemonade?" asked Harry, oddly excited to have finally figured it out.

"Well, that certainly narrows it down," said Luna, as if it explained everything.

When she didn't continue, Ginny prompted her. "Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"The ginger?"

"Yes. One if the ingredients I left out in one of the samples is the same ingredient that restricts Polyjuice to only one hour of use. Potion masters have sometimes noticed that ginger has similar properties, and wouldn't have the same time limit, but no effort that I'm aware of has ever succeeded in substituting it in the brewing."

"So... why would it work now?" asked Ginny.

"Probably no one thought of adding it at the end, once it stabilized. Or with lemon and sugar. Although, I'd have to say it's not exactly a stable solution."

"I don't know about stable, but certainly useful," said Ginny. "And fun."

"Uh, Luna?" asked Harry, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Do you know how long this is going to last? It's been more than an hour."

"Well... let's see..." Luna stared off through a wall, silent for several moments. "If I'm right, now that I know about the ginger," she finally said, "Twenty six and one seventh hours."

"So," responded Ginny. "We have more than a day to either worry, or we could use the time to... explore the situation?"

"It would certainly be good research," Luna agreed.

The 'girls' turned towards Harry with a hungry look.

Harry was still going to kill Ron, he couldn't let him think it was okay to leave his stuff everywhere after all. But maybe, as a thank you, he'd kill him just a little bit less, thought Harry as he turned into Ginny's kiss.


End file.
